


Race in Chargestone Cave

by queenditto



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Isshu-chihou | Unova, Pokemon, Race, Spiders, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenditto/pseuds/queenditto
Summary: Between Joltik and Tynamo, who will win this tiny Pokemon race?
Kudos: 5





	Race in Chargestone Cave

Electricity crackled under Joltik's feet as she ran through the cave. Tynamo wiggled his way ahead, his translucent skin gleaming with the bluish glow of the rocks around them. She wanted to win and show Tynamo who was the best Electric Pokemon here, but it was no use. Though she was much lighter, she could only run so fast on her stubby legs. Joltik spit out a curse at her inevitable defeat and a dribble of silk accidentally escaped her mouth. Her eyes widened and flung more silk onto the rocks above, swinging her way victoriously across the finish line.


End file.
